A weapon such as a rifle is often used in combination with one or more accessories, such as a sighting scope. It is common for the weapon to have a mounting rail, and accessories are designed to mount to this mounting rail. Such mounting rails may be generally referred to as receiver rails. One type of a receiver rail is a Weaver rail.
A variety of mounting devices have been developed to allow accessories to be securely clamped to a receiver rail on a weapon. However, each of these mounting devices has certain limitations.